lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Robyn Jacob (Human)
Robyn Jacob is a character in Venture. She was used for modeling the Venturian named after herself. Robyn Jacob communicates with players via the Venture Communicator and guides them through the game, as well as informing them of status updates in Jacob Château. Description * Personality Traits: ** I am rather considerate and unselfish, making me rather popular among the common folk. ** My expressive praise makes everyone I interact with feel like the loveliest, most influential person in the world (in a word, Jesus). * Ideals: Noble Duty; I must defend and tend to the people beneath me. * Bonds: I will face any challenge to gain the acceptance of my father. * Flaws: ** Most of my words and actions would humiliate my ancestors. ** As intelligent as I am, I'll admit I'm a little credulous and guiltless. ** I tend to lose my temper within a moment's notice and get rather violent when maddened. * Fear: Embarrassing as it may be, I'm afraid of driving. * Likes: ** Cats ** Dogs ** Veganism ** Tyra Beaulieu ** Brendan O'Keeffe ** Overwatch ** Wolves ** A Serbian Film/Srpski Film ** Captain Marvel ** Tik Tok ** Drawing ** Her diary ** Tumblr ** Harry Potter * Dislikes: ** Real violence ** The meat industry ** Traveling ** Animal cruelty ** Any Counter-Strike title that isn't GO ** Avengers: Endgame (specifically for giving Carol Danvers short hair) * Favorite Color: Blue * Favorite Disney Park: Walt Disney World! It’s the biggest one. * Favorite Superhero: Captain Marvel!!! * Favorite Gun: Gun Violence is bad, okay?!?! * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 96 lbs * Hair Color: Bright orange * Eye Color: Dark brown * Skin Color: Ivory * Statistics: ** Strength: -3 *** Athletics: -3 ** Dexterity: +1 *** Acrobatics: +1 *** Sleight of Hand: +1 *** Stealth: +1 ** Health: -1 ** Intelligence: +3 *** History: +5 *** Investigation: +5 *** Mysteries: +3 *** Nature: +3 *** Religion: +3 ** Wisdom: +0 *** Animal Handling: +0 *** Insight: +0 *** Medicine: +2 *** Perception: +0 *** Survival: +0 ** Charisma +1 *** Deception: +1 *** Intimidation: +1 *** Performance: +1 *** Persuasion: +3 Background A young woman with a mysterious background, Robyn Jacob remembers little of her past. Having been rescued by Robert Jacob in an Irish battlefield, Robyn "Jade" was proclaimed an orphan and brought in by Robert. Despite being adopted by a noble, rich man, Robyn has been bullied and harassed her whole life, namely for her red hair, cleft lip, and petite stature. Having been educated about science by her father, Robyn was the first to come up with the idea of sending in clones to the recently discovered Planet "Venture", hoping to learn more about life on other planets. But every day of her life, Robyn still ponders one question; who were her parents? A recurring nightmare of hers is being experimented on, badly beaten, and left to die in a ruined building. And she fears this may have been what happened. Appearance Robyn Jacob is a short, petite woman with long, wavy, bright orange hair, ghost-white skin (as a result of skin-based albinism), close-set hooded dark brown eyes, a long and narrow nose, high, broad cheekbones, a rounded, narrow jawline, and an angular head. Robyn's head appears somewhat large, although this is mostly due to how dainty the rest of her body is, and she also sports a tall forehead. Robyn also has thin lips with a split through them, and a black birthmark on her left cheek. Robyn's body is primarily rather slim, with very little noticeable fat. Her outfit consists of a denim hoodie, a wide blue skirt, and a pair of loose, knee-high pants. Robyn has been described as resembling a Fey or elf, due to her unusual appearance, short stature, and small eyes. Quotes When the player is idle Trivia * She has a tendency to hit her head on various surfaces, much to O’Keeffe’s amusement. * Robyn became atheist at the age of 15. Robyn bet her mother’s life on the existence of god, and stopped became an atheist after her mother died. However, Gemma had breast cancer for three years before the bet. * Despite living in France, she still has a Dublin accent. * Although the image on her infobox depicts Robyn with large eyes and a small nose, her current design has hooded eyes and a longer nose. * She pronounces “Ireland” as “Oy-wind”. This leads to some confusion, with O’Keeffe initially mistaking her for having been born on an island. Gallery O'Keeffe and Jade.png|left|Image credits to http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=anime-partners-dress-up-game. Art by PrinceOfFredRoses. Game by Rinmaru. Category:Characters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Beauty Spot Category:Swedes Category:Irish Category:French Category:Main Characters Category:Vegans Category:Young Adults Category:Slim Category:Albino Category:Cleft Category:Short Category:Emos Category:Depressed Category:Smart Category:Scientist Category:Suicidal Category:Lefties Category:Atheist Category:Bipolar